This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: Few neuroimaging studies have focused on antisocial personality disorder, however recent investigations suggest cortical thinning in the medial prefrontal cortex and lateral sensory and surrounding association cortices, as well as decreased volume in the prefrontal cortex and total brain. Methods: We aimed to identify anatomical patterns of cortical atrophy in 26 antisocial personality disorder males compared to 25 male healthy controls using magnetic resonance imaging volumetry and cortical pattern matching. Results: Antisocial personality disorder individuals as compared to healthy controls showed gray matter loss affecting bilateral medial prefrontal, orbitofrontal, cingulate and occipital, and left somatosensori cortices. Right occipital, left cingulate, and ventral orbitofrontal cortices loss were further pronounced in antisocial personality disorder individuals with high psychopathy respect to healthy controls than antisocial personality disorder individuals with low psychopathy compared to healthy controls. Conclusion: Men with antisocial personality disorder present cortical loss in orbitofrontal, medial prefrontal, cingulate and occipital regions compared to healthy individuals. Structural abnormalities on these regions may be implicated in the pathophysiology of antisocial personality disorder.